Maribelle LeBeau
Maribelle LeBeau The Innocent Young, beautiful, and full of life, Maribelle is never without a smile and a kind word. Her good humor seems unflappable, and her belief that everyone has some kindness in them is unshakable. She just knows that people are inherently good, no matter how hard they try to hide it; it's an attitude that lands her in trouble more often than not. Standing no more than 160 cm in height and clocking in at a hefty 46 kg in weight, Maribelle is roughly as imposing as your average plushie. One thing is certain about her apperance: she is a stunning beauty. Her sapphire eyes and round face are framed by her golden blonde hair, and her smile has been known to steal the attention of everyone in the Town Hall. History Maribelle wa born and raised on a cattle ranch on Athens. The LeBeau family had maintained their farm on the planet (her father claims) since it was first terraformed. The youngest child and only daughter of Marston LeBeau and his wife, Helena, she was raised to be tough and work hard. Brought up with six older brothers and taught more than a thing or two by the many farmhands who worked for her father, Maribelle verymuch became "one of the boys," always participating in whatever activity her brothers were at. She was terrible at poker, passing fair at horseshoes, and she could drink any member of the family under the table (much to her brothers' embarrasment). Her youth seemed perfect, and her family was happy. Then the war came. As the center of a major space route between the Core and the Rim, Athens changed hands many times during the war. Maribelle, very young at the time, didn't quite fully understand what the war about. What she did understand was what it took from her. She understood what it meant when her mother failed to come home from the city one day because of something called a "carpet bomb." She understand when her brothers argued about what was right and wrong, and whether to Unify or stay Independant. She understood when they all left home, and none of them were ever heard from again. When the dust settled, the LeBeau farm still stood. They had the good fortune of not being too close to any major cities. The most they saw of the war was emergency field hospital that was set up a kilometer or so off their property lines. But when her brothers never came home, Maribelle made the tought choice. Her father was a broken man, having lost almost his entire family to the war; she resolved to find her brothers and either bring them home, or bring some closure to herself and her father. She took what supplies she could and took a transport shuttle out into the Black. Her journeys were not easy, and her she quickly found that she was more than a little naive as to how the 'Verse really was. Were it not for the timely intervention of Mei Kendrick and her crew, it's likely that Maribelle would have ended up dead, or worse, at the hands of the Tong. Her hunt for her family now continues on board the Song Di, where Maribelle has quickly become a happy member of a new, if perhaps bizarre, family. Skills Maribelle has little talent with guns or weaponry, and her hand-to-hand is nonexistant. She is not a thief, hacker, technician, or doctor. Her skills and smarts are geared entirely towards the practical, everyday life of a farm girl. She can drive a tractor and keep the cattle happy. She can give first aid and knows a fair few things about life and land. She's a good singer, and a sweet talker. Above all else, though, Maribelle is a supremely gifted cook. She often prepared meals alongside her mother, and fed not just her sizable immediate family, but also the many people employed on the ranch. Maribelle may not be the strongest person ever, but what she lacks in strength, she makes up for in stamina. She might look delicate, but she is shockingly hardy. The worst cold she's ever had was a case of sniffles, and she can easily work from sunrise to sunset if she feels the need. Her iron constitution is legendary back home. Maribelle once handily drank each and ever one of her brothers under the table, all in a row, and then started in on the farmhands. She passed out eventually, but not before taking half the farm with her; she didn't even have a hangover the next day, even if she couldn't recall most of the night. Quotes "I can tell that you're a good person. You make beautiful music, and my momma always said that bad people don't make beautiful things." ~ said to Felix, asserting that he is, in fact, a good person Category:Characters